The Ever Lasting FairyTail
by Pikaskye
Summary: It's a calm, peaceful day in Magnolia, Year X805. Not for long. Many pairings, one-shot.


"Hey, soot-brain!"

"You talking to me, ice-cube?"

It was a normal day in the FairyTail guild, Year X805. The sun was shining over the calm, peaceful atmosphere. A slight breeze had picked up, the temperature was warm, and the mages were all enjoying the nice, relaxing scenery.

The image was ruined quickly. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ashole! Where'd you put my shirt?"

"What shirt?"

"The ones you're always hiding from me!"

Hardly anything had changed in Magnolia since the previous generation of mages, including the rowdiness of its guild. In fact, two thirteen year-old mages were already beginning a fight.

Natsu Dragneel watched, chuckling, as his daughter threw a punch at the partly-naked male mage irritating her, a pale blue cat flying over her shoulder. The punch led to the boy hitting her back, and yet another bar brawl starting, tables and wooden chairs flying everywhere. Many were frozen in blocks of ice or scorched.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Lucy Dragneel, previously Heartfilia, wound her arm around his, frowning as she watched her daughter fight. The girl was the splitting image of the two of them combined. Nashi Dragneel was only thirteen, but already she had envious curves and large assets that were reasonable to be jealous of at her age. She had her mother's looks, almost exactly the same except her father's pinky-salmon hair, plus when Nashi smiled, she showed off all her canines, just as her dad did. She had a temper to, and would certainly not back down from a fight.

Nashi wore clothing similar to her father, but more feminine. She was clad in a black, short, open-ended dress and underneath was baggy, fighting-comfortable trousers. Her pink hair was in a longish pixie-cut, long enough that she could bunch it into spiky twin ponytails if she'd like to. The mini Fire Dragon Slayer wore a red bandana loose around her neck, given to her by her father, just like how Igneel gave Natsu's scarf to the named boy.

Their magics had passed on too; Nashi could use Fire Dragon Slayer magic quite well, but her Celestial Spirit key-using lacked. She could keep one Golden Gate open for a few minutes, only because her lack of concentration to keep the Spirit out. [This still gave her plenty of time to get into a fight with Aquarius.] Her parents were quite proud of their daughter.

The tiny cat flying around the two fighting mages was daughter of Happy and Carla the Exceed. Dodging debris while trying to rein Nashi in was going to be impossible for her, but Sky never stopped. She was a shy little cat that always stayed by the mini, temper-frequent Dragon Slayer's shoulder, seeing as she was still young and her clumsiness making her prone to accidents.

Sky was a combination of her parent's fur colour, a pale blue with various white patches, making her look similar to the sky and fluffy white clouds, therefore it lead to her name. The mini Exceed wasn't fully grown, but was big enough that she could carry Nashi for thirty seconds before needing to let go. Her tail and one ear were tipped white.

Sky was flying around the two mages, yelling for them to stop. The other tall, slender mage Nashi was fighting with was Frost Fullbuster, the son of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster, a fourteen year-old blue-haired mage with Water magic. He had gained Gray's dark eyes but Juvia's hair colour, and had gained some height over the years; he was at least a head taller than Nashi, who hadn't hit her growth spurt yet. (She'd always complained that, "it's gonna be soon, just you watch, Ice Pick, and I'll be just as tall as you!" Even though Nashi was never extremely tall to begin with.) Frost had gained Juvia's water magic, but could make it extremely cold if he wished.

The older couple watched the fight from a distance, as Frost stripped down into his boxers and Nashi lit up her hands, cackling evilly, and another mage came into the brawl, screaming about "godamnit, you guys hit my face with a chair!" It was Levy and Gajeel's son, Wes. He was a quiet little boy who enjoyed reading, unlike Nashi he didn't get his father's Dragon Slayer abilities, but he was a personal walking dictionary and used Solid Script Magic very well. He was normally quiet, unless you interrupted his reading, and then would beat up the mage who disturbed him quickly, just so he could get back to his book. Wes had a wild mane of black hair but had Levy's petite frame. (It didn't matter when he got angry though, he would thoroughly bash someone's head in if they bugged him.)

The small mage leaped into the fight, snarling as he created the word 'ITCH,' in the air. Nashi and Frost fell to the floor scratching themselves silly, snarling at the boy who tortured them. Luckily, Wes was chased away trying to find a bucket of water when Nashi set his pants aflame.

"All of you stop!" Nashi and Frost stopped struggling, even to scratch the furious itching, plastering two false smiles on their faces and moving to hug one another. Wes had stopped rolling on the ground and let his pants burn, not daring to disobey the direct order. It was Genevieve Scarlet, daughter of Erza (Fernandez,) Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez. Everyone had been shocked when Erza had announced she was pregnant with his child, and told everyone that they'd keep her father hidden, since Jellal was on the run and could never visit for too long. Occasionally he would swing by the guild to see his wife and daughter.

Genevieve had a smooth mane of crimson hair, with fierce, dark eyes inherited from her father, but Gray and Natsu would joke around saying it was a mini-Erza. It was true, the mother-daughter similarities between them were shocking, and it was a good thing in hiding the real identity of her parents, but nobody out of the guild really questioned it. Also, Genevieve was blessed with the sense of duty her mother had, therefore the Scary-as-hell Erza mode, meaning she could scare anyone into submission when she felt like it. The tiny scarlet could use Requip magic.

Nashi and Frost cried out as the scarlet hit them on the head with a mallet. "Stop fighting!" she was younger than Nashi, who was thirteen, by three years, but it never ceased to amaze the adults how she could get the other children so submissive.

"We weren't fighting!" Nashi exclaimed. "We were just..." she glanced at Frost nervously.

"Uhhh... having a... sit-still-on-the-floor contest?" it was a question, not an answer. Genevieve narrowed her big eyes. In the background, a full-grown Wendy Marvel with Romeo Conbolt chuckled at the scene.

Wes, luckily, took control of the situation. "We apologize Genevieve, I tripped over Nashi, who was playing charades with Frost, pretending to be a snake and she accidently set my pants on fire from the surprise."

Hesitation. Everyone held their breaths. The girl's face burst into a smile and she bounced off to go eat cake with her mom. The three let out a huff of air. "Thank the lord." They moaned at the same time.

Lucy chuckled as Nashi's and Frost's itching spell wore off. They got up, punched Wes on the shoulder on either side of him, and went back to their parents. Nashi approached them and Natsu gave his daughter a fist-pump. "Great job! I think you won this time." Sky gave the older man a doubtful frown, settling on Nashi's shoulder.

The mini Dragon Slayer puffed out her chest, (which Lucy knew was going to attract men one day,) and declared, "Oh yeah, I wo— wait, what do you mean, you think I won? I'll always win against Icecube." She pouted, with an accusing look on her face.

Lucy chuckled. She'd gained Natsu's cockiness, of course. Reminded her of the days with her Natsu, when he started a bar fight with Gray. "You two shouldn't fight so much." She scolded her daughter lightly, knowing that it wasn't going to stop either way. The day it did was the day hell froze over.

"Aye!" piped in Sky, hitting her on the shoulder lightly.

Nashi's expression momentarily turned into a pout, but then burst into the full grin she's inherited from her father. "Could we go on a mission?" she asked excitedly. Her parents glanced at each other, having a silent conversation.

"Sure, kiddo." Natsu ruffed up her pink hair and moved past Nashi to the request board. His daughter followed. Lucy heard her husband say, "So what job would you like to go on?"

Her daughter's enthusiastic reply was, "a really difficult one where we have to beat up lots of bad people!"

Lucy smiled, one hand holding her cheek. _Those two. _Natsu was always Natsu, Nashi would always be Nashi, and FairyTail would always be FairyTail, in five years or ten or twenty, they definitely would always be the same.

"Lucy?" Natsu's ever-loyal cat landed on the table next to the Celestial Spirit mage. "you have that weird look on your face again. You look like a fish."

Lucy blinked, and then a vain popped in her head. "SHUT UP CAT!"

And of course, Lucy would always be Lucy in Happy's eyes.

* * *

**I kinda just felt like doing this. I just did. I don't think it turned out bad either.**

**Thank you for all my reviewers for my one-shots Jealousy, Her Dragon, Lucy lost, and The Birds and The Bees! i'm sorry if I didn't respond to your reviews because I try and respond to every reviewer! but thank you all anyways!**

**Review, maybe? It would make my day and get new stories out!**


End file.
